Lost Our Angel (Re-Written)
by bigbadboy666
Summary: This is a different version of 'Lost our Angel', re-written and much better!


Author'

Author's Notes: Um hey all this is a rewright of Lost Our Angel. Its ALOT different because I'm ALOT better wrighter now...I still suck. Anyways I'm going to leave the first one on for sentemental reasons it being my first and all. By the way I don't own digimon...some dude in Japan does. Enjoy :)

**Lost Our Angel Rewright  
by bigbadboy666**

**TK'S POV**

I woke up staring into the most beautiful things on the planetKari's eyes.  
"Morning sexy" I whispered to her.  
"You're the sexy one I'm the cute one remember" she said as she got out of bed.  
"You always get to be the cute one, can't I be cute for once" I said trying my best to look like a lost puppy.  
"Fine you can be cute but just for today then its back to sexy" she told me in a very professional voicebetween giggles. Then she walked off to cook breakfast, it was her turn. I decided to get up and shower, shave normal guy stuff. After  
that I decided to go see what Kari had made. It was fruit loops, I was the cook in this houseI learned from Matt.  
"So what's up for the day" I asked as I sat down.  
"Everyone's going to Tai and Sora's place for supper. and I'm going to tell you all some good news" she said drawing out the and.  
"Like what your sleeping with Izzy" I said making her mouth drop open in shock.  
"HOW WOULD THAT BE GOOD NEWS" she screamed at me.  
"Well I wouldn't like it sence were married and all but Izzy is one of my best buddies, who happens to REALLY need a girl. Well in a few years his company will make him a computer nerd millionaire and he can buy himself a trophy wife" I  
said in a super serious tone making her burst into a fit of giggles.  
When she had calmed down she managed to ask "Why do you say things like that".  
"It could be because you have the worlds most BEAUTIFUL laugh" I said as I leaned into kiss her.  
"I am pretty amazing" she said after the kiss.  
"How can we tell your Tai's sister" I asked as I walked to the door.  
"Very funny. Now get to work, I'll see you at Tai and Sora's" she said as she pecked my cheek.  
"K love you babe" I called as I walked through the door.

**KARI'S POV**

"So what's the world of running a modeling agency like these days" Sora asked Mimi. Mimi had started a modeling agency about a month ago and Sora asked her what it was like EVERY day.  
"Not to bad actually. We just signed a model to a magazine of whichs name I can't sayno its not Playboy Tai" Mimi said seeing the look in Tai's eye a second later he yelled in pain because Sora kicked his shin. I laugh on the  
inside. Joe and Izzy decided to laugh on the outside.  
"Hey that really hurt" Tai said in defense. "I think I may need Dr. Kido's medical opion" He said sounding hurt, we all knew he was faking.  
"Sora kick it again I need to see if it's broken" Joe said slowly making Tai jump up from the table to grab more coffee.  
Suddenly we heard a motorcycle pull up outside then the door opening and "UNCLE  
MMMMMAAAAAATTTTTTTT" was yelled out by Erica and Tyler in the living room. A second later Matt came into the kitchen with a 4 year old girl under one arm and a 4 year old boy under his other.  
"Hey Sora I found these things in the living room what should I do with them" Matt asked.  
"Throw them away" she said making the twins scream a little.  
"How bout I give them some cookies instead?" Matt said making them smile.  
"What ever works" she said smiling herself.  
After Matt had given them some cookies he came and sat in Mimi's lap "Miss me dear" he said pecking her on the cheek.  
"Of course I did but move your FAR to heavy for this" she said grunting trying to push him off.  
"Fine Matt said getting off her lap. Then he sat in Izzy's. "Miss me dear" he said again pecking his cheek this time. Izzy shoved him off. "Fine I'll sit over on this chair all by myself" Matt said sitting in a chair by Mimi.  
"What took you so long" Mimi asked Matt taking his hand in hers.  
"I had to close the store tonight, god I hate my boss" he stated bluntly.  
"Doesn't it ever bother you that one of your friends is a doctor another has started his own company like your girl friend your little brother is married and two other friends are married with kids" I asked Matt.  
"Well the friend that's a doctor is a few years older then me, the friend that started a company is a computer nerd and those guys always start young. My girlfriend is a genius who can do anything she puts her mind to, my little brother has found a girl that's PERFECT for him and one of my other two were destined to be two of the best parents ever so they started young" Matt said looking around the table. " And I'm only 25, so what if I'm a clerk at a music store. Still plenty of time for my band to get its break" he finished.  
"We all are pretty great" Izzy said.  
"Specially me" Tai said after him making us all laugh.  
"What's so funny" Tk asked as he suddenly appeared. Then he saw Erica and Tyler.  
"How come they get cookies and I don't" he asked in a fake whining voice. I picked a cookie out of the jar and walk over to him. Then I kissed him and said, "Cause your sweet enough already" then I ate the cookie.  
"I am the cute sweet Ishida brother" he said as he hugged me close.  
"And I guess that makes me the cool sexy one" Matt said.  
"And I'm the" Joe began. "Oh yeah were not related" he finished.  
The rest of the night flashed by pretty fast. Tai and Matt got into a fight over whose hair was cooler. Izzy fixed Sora's laptop then crashed it again trying to hack into some site or something. Joe had an allergic reaction to the fish. Mimi and Sora talked about Mimi's company ALL night long. Matt and Tai got into another fight over who won the last fight. And I just watched Tk play with Erica and Tyler. Its so strange how you can love someone so much it hurts.

**TK'S POV**

My life was perfect. I was married to the world's most wonderful most beautiful woman in the world, I had good friends and I was completely content with the world.  
"Hey Kari this morning you said you had something important to tell us all didn't you" I asked  
"I most certainly did" she anserwed me.  
"What do you have a bun in the oven or something" Izzy asked.  
She quite frankly said "Yup". That caused me to be just a little bit stunned.  
Then it finally hit me.  
"IM GOING TO BE A DADDY" I yelled as I jumped into the air. "I'm going to have a little Tk Jr." I said as I pulled Kari into my arms.  
"So you know it's going to be a boy" she told me sternly.  
"No I ah." I started to stutter.  
"Tk shut up and kiss her" Sora said laughing.

I did just that. The rest of the night I was a blur. Mimi and Sora were actually squealing as they hugged Kari. Joe wanted to no what doctor she was seeing how far along she was the normal Joe stuff. Izzy was confused about her being pregnant, despite the fact that he's the smartest guy I know there's a lot of stuff he doesn't know. Then Sora and Mimi came over and hugged and kissed me and still they were squealing. Joe had to leave because he had to work the night shift at the hospital Tai pretended to be mad at me for doing "those things" with his sister but he was a HORRIBLE actor. Matt smiled at me a lot and I was so happy cause he looked proud of me. Then finally it was time to go.  


Driving home with Kari that night was the happiest time of my life. I held her hand. I told her how much I loved her. Then about a block from our house I saw some headlights coming towards us on our side of the road. I turn the car as sharp as I could so that the other car would hit my side of the car. Kari was screaming. A life past before my eyes. It wasn't mine but everyone I know was there Joe, Izzy, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Mom and Dad, Matt and Kari, but they all looked older. Then I didn't see anything.

**MATT'S POV**

I still couldn't believe I was going to be an uncle. I mean Tai and Sora's twins called me uncle Matt but this time it was real I was going to be a real uncle I could only imagine how happy Tk must be. I walked into my apartment and was ready to fall asleep but I thought that I should probably check my messages. I walked over to the machine and so that there was only one. I played it.

_"Matt this is Izzy I'm at the hospital there was an accident get here fast" _he said I could hear Sora crying in the background and Tai trying to calm here down and right at the end I heard Mimi say something that I couldn't make out. I was out the door in record time.

**25 MINUTES LATER**

I ran into the waiting room. I could see everyone Joe was in his lab coat and trying to calm Mimi down Sora was crying on Tai's shoulder and Izzy was sitting there looking off into space.  
"WHERE'S KARI AND TK" I asked fairly loud because people turned to look at me.  
Tai got up and walked over to me.  
"Kari is in intensive careshe might not make it" Tai said he didn't look like he wanted to say much else.  
"WHERE'S TK WHERE'S MY BROTHER TAI" I screamed at him as I grabbed his shoulders. "TELL ME OR".  
"He's dead Matt. Tk's dead" he said slowly. Then he hugged me and started to cry on my shoulder. I Gently pushed him into a chair. Then I walked off down a hall. I heard someone call for me but I didn't turn around. I walked down the halls.  
Then I found Kari's room. I walked into it slowly. There were tubes running in and out of her. I sat in a chair by her bedside and took her hand in mine softly.

"Kari you have to make it Kari. People need you here Kari. I need you Tai needs youand your baby needs you Kari. He's going to be another Tk and the world needs one Kari, you have to make it. You have to" I whispered in her ear. I fell asleep crying. I didn't want to ever wake up.

**TAI'S POV**

Kari had been asleep for over 40 hours when she woke up. She was screaming for Tk. I hugged her gentle afraid I might hurt her.  
"He's gone Kari. He's gone" I sobbed. She passed out again.

**KARI'S POV**

I got out of the hospital a month later. As soon as I could I found out where they had laid Tk to rest. It was on a hill in a small cemetery just out of town. I tried to get up the hill but couldn't. I just sat on a bench at the bottom out of site. People came to see the grave. Izzy came, he stared down at it for a few minutes he laughed about something he and Tk had done then he left with silent tears in his eyes. Then came Joe he cried very openly, he blamed himself for not being able to save Tk no one else did but Joe did. Then came Tai and Sora with Erica and Tyler. Sora cried on Tai's shoulder and I could tell he was trying his hardest to hold back his tears. Erica placed a drawing near the tombstone and Tyler laid a toy next to it, they were both crying. 

About 45 minutes after they left Mimi and Matt came. Mimi looked devastated but she was nothing compared to Matt. He looked ready to burst into tears that would flood the oceans, he also looked half drunk. Mimi cried leaning on Matt for awhile. Then he asked her something and she left. Matt fell to his knees and cried. I don't know how long he cried for but when he was finished he kissed the ground of Tk's grave got up and left. I couldn't bring my self to go near the grave.

**8 MONTHS LATER**

"Come on Kari push" Was all Tai said to me over and over. It was getting SO annoying.  
"One more push Kari" Joe said. Then it was over GOD OH GOD did I feel relieved and exhausted.

The next little while I was too groggy to remember except for one thing. This little angel with golden blond hair and big blue eyes gazing up at me. Then I was suddenly in a room and everyone was around me asking questions like how I was how the baby was and what his named would be, it wasn't tell then that it hit me that it was a boy. Then I was alone with my baby my son. Holding him in my arms.  
"I think your name will be Takeru Takaishi" I whispered to him softly, he  
smiled.

**PROLOUGE**

Tai and Sora continue to live happily with their 2 children. Izzy's computer company Prodigious Tec is setting records in sales. Mimi's company Pink Hat Modeling became one of the top agencies in the business. Joe is still a doctor and he's still afraid of girls. Matt's band did get their big break, their first album was name Lost My Hope. Kari and Ru as the baby is called are very happy in there life, Kari wont ever worry about finding Ru a step father though because she knows Tk is there watching out for Ru. And that's all she needs.

**THE END**


End file.
